The Greenhouse
The Greenhouse is the first chapter of the fourth campaign, Dead Air. The Survivors start off in the back of a greenhouse, next to a table that has four first aid kits, four molotovs, four pipe bombs, tier one weapons, and an ammo cache. This is the only campaign that supplies the Survivors with both pipe bombs and molotovs at the very start. This campaign also has the most unexplainable starting location. There appears to be only a single way into or out of the room, though Infected still plague the other side of it. How did the Survivors manage to end up here? Overhead, a large military airplane will fly by, knocking two of the panels of the roof off. One of the Survivors will remark that because there is an airplane still flying, the airport should still be working. They must work their way across the rooftops, passing through several apartment complexes. Near the end, they will exit through a window, landing on top of a semi truck. Across the road that they emerge on, will be the Harbor View Hotel. Inside of this hotel will be the safe room. Strategy Campaign At the beginning, the AI Survivors will grab: *'Bill' will grab a submachine gun. *'Francis' will grab a submachine gun. *'Louis' will grab a submachine gun. *'Zoey' will grab a submachine gun. While the AI prefers the submachine gun in this area, the shotgun is recommended here. Make sure that everybody has grabbed a health pack, as they are necessary for survival. Also, be sure to grab either a pipe bomb or a molotov before proceeding, as such items come in handy. Before proceeding onwards, climb up the small hill onto the overlook. All of the Infected in the greenhouse are in sight here and can easily be dealt with. Alternatively, if there is a AI in the team, they will not pick up either of the grenades. Use this to your advantage and throw the extra grenades down into the groups of Infected to remove them rapidly. ''Note: Although it is possible to jump upon the beams which run across the greenhouse rafters, there is no way to reach the other side, giving this tactic limited potential.'' Once you feel prepared, open the door and proceed through the greenhouse. Dart into the room at the far end, and carefully exit onto the rooftops. Be cautious upon arriving on the rooftops as the Infected have many positions here that can cause grief for the Survivors. Be wary when crossing the wooden planks over to the other rooftop as Smokers have a nasty tendency to drag you over the edge forcing another Survivor to help you up before you can continue. Once you've reached the other side, turn left and head towards the building. Occasionally, molotovs or pipe bombs can be found on this rooftop. Enter through the one of the three windows on the right-hand side of the building. Don't forget to search the rooms for useful items. Pipe bombs or molotovs can appear on the kitchen table. Pills and sometimes a second pistol can spawn on the living room table or in the kitchen. Exit through one of the windows in the living room, and climb up the ladder to your right. This is a common spot for a horde to appear, as well as a favorable ambush place for the Special Infected, so ascend that ladder quickly and avoid loitering on the roof you just climbed on to; it is an excellent place for Smokers. Drop down onto the other side, making sure that your entire team drops down and the last one doesn't get snared by a Smoker or pounced by a Hunter. If this occurs you may not be able to save them. Enter the Holly Street Apartments through a broken hole in the wall. If you have not encountered a second pistol yet, there is a corpse near the window that may have one lying beside it. If there is not one there, check the bedroom to the left. Otherwise, head down the stairs and turn right. However, be careful as Boomers enjoy lurking either around the corner and in the kitchen, down the hall and around the left corner or in the room to the left. The kitchen is yet another opportunity for a pistol to appear. Approach the rather large windows on the other end of the kitchen. If you did not encounter a Boomer at the staircase or recently, it is not uncommon for a Boomer to be waiting for you beside the truck below. Short of a well aimed molotov, it is often impossible to kill the Boomer from the window. Drop down from the window and on top of the truck. Keep in mind that if you miss the truck it will damage you. The Harbor View Hotel is straight across the street. Deal with the possible Boomer and head for the hotel. Be careful as the car in front of the hotel has an alarm. If the car alarm is activated, toss a pipe bomb and head for the safe-room. Lacking a pipe bomb, either make a dash for the safe-room or hold out with your team in a defensive position until things calm down. Note that the entrance to the hotel is a possible spawn point for a Witch so listen out for her loud cries. Witch or no, proceed into the hotel. If you can spare a few seconds, check the counter for pills before you enter the safe room. Shut the door on any pursuing Infected, and take a quick breather. Don't wait too long, though! We have a plane to catch! Versus The Survivors Now that humans are controlling the Special Infected, things can only get harder. However, they can't spawn until you leave that upper section of the greenhouse. That doesn't mean that you should let them have a good chance to find just the right spot, though! Hurry up and get your supplies, and get running! When you exit the greenhouse, Hunters will pounce at you from rooftops and windows. Remember that as Hunters, human players tend to be less accurate but more tenacious than AI controlled Hunters. When you cross the wooden planks to the other building, you may be in for a nasty surprise. Remember those computer-controlled Smokers who on occasion decided to drag you off of the roof? Well now you've got human Smokers who love to set up deadly ambushes at every possible moment. Remain on your guard. When moving inside buildings, be wary of mainly the Boomer. The Boomer can ruin the day of even the most competent Survivor team. However, when traversing the rooftops, the Hunters and Smokers are your biggest threat. Seeing as this level consists of moving from rooftops to indoors to rooftops and back indoors, you need to remain largely cautious. Once you've made it to the window across the street from the hotel, you're almost there! However, do not rush for the safe-room. This can be a fatal mistake for the Survivors. Competent teams of Infected can ambush you with deadly efficiency. Take things slowly from this point and assure that no Special Infected are lurking in the area. Be extra cautious if there is a Witch in front of the hotel. Smokers can drag you in to them, Hunters can crouch in front causing a Survivor to shoot both it and the Witch and a Boomer can conceal it completely. All of these tactics can cause a Survivor to inadvertently startle the Witch. Now that you've dealt with the last of the Special Infected, dash for the safe-room. But was it the last of the Infected? Hunters sometimes decide that a final desperate pounce from within the safe-room is the best option. Remain wary of Hunters who wait in the safe-room. This can keep a lone Survivor - who made a break for it - from success. The Infected Boomers: Fragile as you are, you can still be the biggest pain in the world if you really work hard. Hide around corners and generally around obstacles the Survivors will probably pass. If you can't find a corner, just rush them, go kamikaze; even if you miss, maybe they won't. A nearby rooftop is a good place to start. Wait for the Survivors to come close and rain vomit down on them. If they continue or you miss, drop down and start hitting them. Don't underestimate the Boomer's attack: it does more damage than regular Infected. Hopefully, once you've started attacking them, a trigger-happy Survivor will help you to spread your bile. If the Witch appears, hide exceedingly close to her: if they shoot you, it disturbs her. If they don't, you'll have a chance to vomit on them. Hunters: Certainly, you are a force to be reckoned with, though it's a general rule of thumb to see your prey before they see you. Hunters work best in ambush situations. Another rule is to not attack a group unless you're trying to distract them, or simply scare them. Try to hide in small spaces, though. Pounce people who wander off. Always remember that you have a strong melee attack, so if you can't quite pounce, feel entirely free to melee. Hiding around Witches and cars with active alarms is also quite devilish and effective. In this level, there are many rooftops and edges. Use this to your advantage. When Hunters pounce someone in a group, the others will stumble backwards. It is entirely possible, albeit difficult, to defeat the team in one pounce. This can occur if the Survivors are foolish enough to group near an edge. When you pounce one, the others will stumble over the edge and grab on. One shredded, three hung out to dry. Additionally, if a Survivor decides to toss a molotov or shoot a gas can, don't be afraid to let yourself catch fire. As long as one of the Survivors caused the fire, you'll do extra damage when you pounce them. Even though you'll be losing health, this is advised as a Hunter pouncing a group has a very short life expectancy anyway. Smokers: Smokers are most definitely not meant for close quarters. Stay out of them. Try to pull people back from rooftops, generally slow them down and act as a giant nuisance. Try to separate them, as well! Collaborate with your teammates to keep them from getting to the safe house. A good place to start would be anywhere that can give the Smoker the opportunity to drag someone over an edge. This creates a halt in the Survivor's progress while helping their teammate up. Use this to buy your teammates some time to respawn or find a good location. When Survivors drop down from edges to lower levels, they sometimes can't return. With a little skill, luck and patience, Smokers can drag the last Survivor back to him while his team have already dropped down. This leaves your victim helpless and leads to their inevitable demise. At the end of the level, there's an alarmed car near the hotel entrance. Activate it! Stand around this car and attempt to pull Survivors into it. One way or another, someone is bound to set it off, and set them up for a horde attack. It is a surprisingly good feeling to know that the Survivors didn't make it because you dragged a Survivor into the car and alerted the horde. Tanks: You are a deadly foe. You were made to charge through seas of lead and shred the Survivors to pieces. However, in this level, you are a true rarity. If you do spawn as a Tank, you're in luck, as this is an ideal level. There are many places where Survivors can be whacked off rooftops and never seen again. As a general rule of thumb, try to avoid fire or molotov-wielding Survivors. If a Survivor is constricted or pounced, do not attempt to "help" the Smoker or Hunter. Your attack will free them and kill your buddy in the case of the Hunter. You may end up saving the Survivor's life. Otherwise, this level is easy, albeit short, to finish the Survivors off with a Tank. Notes * There is no apparent explanation for the Survivors being in the greenhouse, as the only way to enter is how they leave, excepting the possibility of dropping down through an open hatch in the glass roof or through the house below the greenhouse. * On the roof after the first apartment, some graffiti says "God is dead". Occasionally, Zoey will comment by saying, "Oh no! The zombies killed God!", and Francis will come back with "God is dead huh? Tell him to join the club." * The light in the safe room at the end of this level is very bright at the entrance and dark towards the back, but at the beginning of the next one it's inverted, implying that the Survivors may have turned the light while barricading the door. * You can see a large body of water in this level and a boat in the water. Some believe that this is the fishing vessel who rescued the Survivors at the end of Death Toll, thus implying a link between the Dead Air and Death Toll. However, an examination of this boat reveals that it is a different boat than to the one in Death Toll. However it may just be a placeholder. * The later half of this level takes place off Holly Street. There is a sign for the Holly Street Station on the Subway level of No Mercy, implying that both take place in the same city, and possibly close to one another. However, this is likely to be untrue, as the official site even says that Dead Air takes place in Newburg, and No Mercy takes place in Fairfield. * In Versus the pipe bombs and the molotovs are gone for obvious gameplay reasons. References Category:Dead Air Category:Chapters Category:Left 4 Dead